


Werewolf Levi x oc (Warning contains Vore)

by Desending_Into_Madness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom female oc, Bottom male oc, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Other, Possible anal vore, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi, Vore, Vore soft, Werewolf Erwin Smith, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Mikasa Ackerman, Werewolf vore, Witch Annie Leonhart, Witch Hange Zoë, Yaoi, clean vore, top original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desending_Into_Madness/pseuds/Desending_Into_Madness
Summary: Notice: Not not read if you do not like vore or do not know what it is. I can't stress this enough.~~~~~~~~~~~When werewolves are born, instead of changed, they immediately begin to find themselves drawn to a certain person, their mate. They can sense their presence even if they have never met before. This ability was a gift given by the moon goddess when one of her creations begged her for a better life than one of hunting and taking the lives of the innocent. It's like a homing becon for the one they are most compatible for. Most wolves accept it, others not so much...





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember Alice Cooke had always run into this troublesome boy. Despite being inhumanly beautiful the boy lacked in manners. This would often agitate young Alice. His mouth was foul and he often had nothing nice to say.

Still, even though the boy was rude and hard to get along with she couldn't help but admire him. Other children would often bully Alice for not being the most beautiful of the girls, or the most normal. Alice was just as feminine as the others, wearing bows in her auburn brown hair and dressing up in a cute red dress, but she didn't care for lounging around and learning how to sew, and look after the house. She wanted to venture out and discover new lands. See great beasts and magic.

The children of the village were taught that leaving home and venturing put was suicide, and many called Alice crazy for her ambition. 

The rude boy may have been a nuisance, but he often defended Alice whenever she was harassed by the village children he would be there to threaten them or give some of them a thrashing.  
It was mostly the boys who needed a thrashing, the girls would usually fuck off after a few harsh words. 

"You didn't have to beat him black and blue." Alice looked over at the boy who was shorter than her by a few inches. 

"As if you could have taken him by yourself." He rolled his eyes.

"You really don't have anything  nice to say do you Levi?" Her purple orbs glared into his gray ones which remained emotionless.  
He simply clicked his tongue in response before turning away.  
Alice never knew where the boy came from or where he lived, but he always appeared to her whenever he could. 

Eventually Alice made friends with two village children who were quite intrigued by her thrust for adventure. Two boys named Eren, and Armin shared her ambition, and also wished to see the world beyond their little village.  However it wasn't that simple, beyond the village, and deep into the woods lived all manner of monsters. Most of them hungered for the flesh of humans, others simply took pleasure in killing anything that crossed their path. 

Even after all the years that had passed Levi contiued to watch over and occasionally pester Alice as she grew up.

This is when the story truly began. Alice now at age 19 and Levi now at 23. 

Alice hadn't seen Levi for a few months and was now wondering if he was gone for good. She and her two friends from the village had planned that when they became of age they would leave home and venture off to see the world. 

Alice had hoped she'd have the chance to see him again and possibly invite him to join them, but with him disappearing she had lost hope. The day came and Alice, Eren, and Armin had left venturing off into the unknown.  
The trio was able to travel for a while, stopping in any village they came across, hearing tales of   werewolves, and witches. Their journey was wonderous, but also dangerous. The three had eventually come to the end of their journey when they ran into a pair of large grizzly bears.

The beast separated Alice from the boys causing her to be thrown from her horse and fall into the cold snow.

Completely exposed to the beast.


	2. The girl who cried wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains soft oral vore and slight gore/bloodshed.

Alice laid scared in the snow as the bear came charging towards her. Her horse running off in the opposite direction. The second bear was occupied chasing down her friends while the first stalked towards her. Alice felt the cold snow go up the skirt of her black dress. The red hood of her cloak fell down as she attempt to scoot away. Fear had consumed her, it kept her from getting up, from making her escape. 

The bear prepaired to pounce upon Alice and tear her from limb to limb when suddenly a black blur went flying out of nowhere slamming into the bear hard. It took a few moments to process that it was wolf, but not just any old wolf.

A huge bipedal black wolf that was probably over three times the size of a grown man. Alice was in shock. Could this be a werewolf from the stories she had heard?  
It must have been.

 

The wolf had knocked the bear backwards, before ripping it's throat out with it's front claws.  
Alice gasped seeing bloody chunks of the bear's gullet fall upon the pure white snow.

With the bear dead, the wolf turned towards Alice wiping it's claws off in the snow. It's silver colored eyes bore into hers before she made a move to run for it, going as fast as her legs would carry her.

It was fruitless, the wolf was a faster, much faster. In almost an instant she was snatched up in the claws of the beast.   
Alice let out a scream, her limbs thrashing as hard as she could.  
Strangely the wolf was gentle with her, careful not to scratch her with his claws as he lifted her to his face. Alice stopped screaming as she felt the wolf nuzzle his nose against her chest.  
His snout gently rubbing against her breasts and neck before he pulled away. She was confused.  
The wolf seemed to be acting more like a pet dog rather than a vicious beast. The wolf nuzzled his nose against her face gently before slightly giving her a lick across the face. 

Alice was tempted to pet the wolf on the snout, seeing as she had possibly made a new friend.   
The small amount of trust in the beast did not last. The wolf's ears twitched and he turned his head hearing something. Alice heard it too, something was coming towards them. 

Suddenly the wolf opened it's jaws widely pushing the female inside head first. She tried to scream, but it was muffled as his tongue covered her face, the beast's hot breath blew over her body. Alice squirmed desperately trying to get out of the beast's mouth, but his tongue wrapped around her body as best as it could pulling her into his throat while he used his left claw to push her behind and lower half into his mouth. Alice found herself being squeezed into his tight throat, screaming as loud as she could.   
"Help! Someone! Help me!" Alice's voice was muffled by the wolf's fleshy walls as she slipped deeper in, her legs kicking as her ass hung out of his jaws.  
He gulped making his throat muscles suck suck her down more. His eyes glanced over into the distance as he spotted another wolf, a female wolf approaching. 

"Let me go!" He heard the muffled shouts from in his throat before pushing her further down his gullet and swallowing hard, sucking her down more and pulling her legs into his mouth with his tongue before gulping them down as well. Alice screamed as she slid down the wolf's throat the tight walls squeezing her body on the way down until she was pulled into a slightly more spacious area which allowed her to curl up into the fetal position. Gurgles and squelches filled her ears which realisation hit her. Alice was in the wolf's stomach. She screamed as loud as she could causing her throat to burn from the strain of her voice. The wolf sighed when he felt the female drop into his stomach making a plump squirming bulge in it. He sighed in delight, but rolled his eyes when he heard her scream.   
The squirming was blissful, but the screaming was pretty annoying. He rubbed his stomach sloshing the contents inside gently as the she-wolf closed in on him, approaching him slowly.  
Alice panted from screaming her lungs out, getting tired from pushing and kicking on the walls of flesh around her. Her surroundings were hot, slimy, and extremely snug. She could feel the wall in front of her push in against her as the wolf massaged his stomach moving her around within. The female stopped unable to continue fighting with the amount of energy she used. 

The wolf locked eyes with the onyx orbs of the she-wolf who seemed to have a squirming bulge in her gut as well. The female opened her mouth slightly as she let out a growl speaking to the male. 

He growled in return, Alice could hear the two conversing even from deep within the male's stomach. 

"Is someone there!? Help me!!!" The woman screamed, causing the wolves' ears to twitch. The male pressed on his stomach roughly as a way to tell the human female to zip it.

Alice grunted feeling smothered and uncomfortable from the wall crushing her slightly. Once Alice was silent the two wolves dropped down on four legs and ran off into the night.

Alice remained trapped in the wolf's gurgling gut which almost seemed comforting if it weren't for the fact that it's sole purpose was to break things down to provide energy for the monster it belonged to. 

The walls hugged her tightly as they slowly constricted and expanded around her. There was no acid in sight at least for the moment. It was almost peaceful, almost cozy and warm. Alice was jiggled and sloshed around as the wolf ran quickly through the forests. It seemed like hours went by as she remained captive within the belly of the beast, not feeling the sting of acids eating away at her skin, but only hearing the rumbles of the wolf's stomach along with his heartbeat.


End file.
